The Lure of the Dark Arts
by Jerex
Summary: Ryo, Malik, Yugi and the Yamis are invited to go to Hogwarts, but why are there Ghouls around? Dumbledore can't believe his eyes, three sets of twins in one go, and he thought the Weasley twins were bad enough.
1. A Fated Encounter

**The Lure of the Dark Arts**

Chapter 1) A Fated Encounter

Yugi Motou was a quiet unobtrusive boy (despite dressing like a punk, and with the most eyebrow raising hairstyle imaginable) He would have been completely insignificant if it wasn't for his extraordinary gaming skills which lead to him been crowned the King of Games. Ryo Bakura was even quieter unobtrusive boy he kept himself to himself and only warranted interest with his unusually pure white hair, and the series of unfortunate events that dogged his life. Malik Ishtar on the other hand…no records of his existence existed before he appeared at the age of 15 as the leader of a world wide criminal organization the Ghouls except for this there didn't seem to be anything remarkable that connected the three other than the card game Duel monsters.

Well except for one thing, and it is so amazingly fantastical that no besides their closest friends and enemies would believe them and that is that they each own a Millennium Item an ancient Egyptian artifact of untold power. Yugi Motou is the chosen one destined to unlock all the magic. He is the reincarnation of the Nameless Pharaoh, the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle (the most powerful of the seven Millennium items.) Ryo Bakura is the cursed one destined to unleash chaos. He is the reincarnation of the King of thieves, the bearer of the Millennium Ring (the most evil of the seven Millennium items.) Malik Ishtar is the Challenger to the throne. He is not a Reincarnation but possess a darker evil sick persona within his mind, the bearer of the Millennium Rod (the most unpredictable of the seven Millennium items.)

Only recently the three friends have found some new abilities that they never knew they had. Yugi had managed to make a marker pen fly out of a condescending teachers hand and up his left nostril. Ryo while been chased by a gang of bullies had somehow managed to get to the other side of a set of railings without climbing over them. Malik had managed to make a car vanish leaving the dazed driver sitting in the middle of the road clutching his steering wheel after he cut up Malik on his bike. They had met together at the local arcade to discuss the situation and as usual the Yamis insisted on coming out of the items to take part in the discussion. While Yugi, Ryo and Malik as Hikaris got on well together for the Yamis it was another story altogether.

At present all three Yamis were arguing while Malik and Ryo played a game of pool while Yugi won a small fortune out the one armed bandits (and they say Joey was lucky.) "This is your fault Pharaoh" Yami Bakura hisses "don't try and blame your screw up on me" Yami Yugi snarls angrily. "You're the one who's always encouraging our Hikaris to experiment with their shadow magic" Marik sneers "their Hikaris! Only we Yamis should wield the power of the shadows" "This is not my fault" claims Yami Yugi "its not even shadow magic"

"Well what is it then?" Yami Bakura snaps. "How many more times…I don't know!" snaps Yami Yugi. "And that car didn't end up in the shadow realm" Marik complains. As the argument continued Yugi joins Ryo and Malik by the pool table and sighs "are they still at it?" he asks. "What did you expect?" Malik snorts "they are the darkness of our souls after all" lining up his shot he pots the black in one expert shot. Ryo tuts "nice technique but you have to pot all the reds first" he reminds him replacing the black ball onto the table.

Meanwhile an old man wearing a marvelous set of robes and sporting a long white beard enters the arcade he was Albus Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts Britain's fabled school of witchcraft and wizardry. Dumbledore was well known for his acceptance and tolerance despite the prejudice of the Wizarding world as a majority so when the Asian magic schools refused to accept the newly discovered late bloomers from Japan he immediately offered them a place at Hogwarts. Well not quite immediately in these times of darkness it was unwise to blindly jump into such matters without having all the facts, first he had requested all the information the ministry had on them which was very little actually. The Language barrier, typical foreign secrecy and general mistrust meant he currently didn't even know all their names, the only one he had any concrete details on was a Ryo Bakura and that was only because he had been born in England before moving to Japan, even then it was out of date. Dumbledore remembered Ryo's mother who had tragically died in an accident before Ryo moved to Japan she had attended Hogwarts herself but had preferred after graduation to remain in the Muggle world with her husband a Muggle archaeologist. The descriptions given to the ministry had been disregarded as some kind of joke but Dumbledore had a more open mind and was thereby only slightly surprised when he spotted the group clustered by the snooker table in the middle of some kind of group debate. He was however rendered for the first time in three decades speechless, it was one thing to hear the descriptions it was quite another to see them for himself.

There were three pairs of twins chatting, arguing and playing a game of snooker. The most flamboyant set of twins had tri-coloured star shaped hair (predominantly black but with scarlet tips and a golden spiky fringe) the older brother was taller and somehow seemed darker than the younger brother who resembled the picture of child like innocence, they held themselves differently the young one leaned back against the snooker table at ease while the older one was standing poised emitting an aura of authority. The second most striking pair had pure white hair although Dumbledore noted neither of them were true albinos. The younger brother's hair flopped into a mass of curls which leant him a femine appearance while his older brothers hair spiked out impressively their voices were different as well the younger ones been as soft as silk while the older ones been harsh and rough. The third pair were just as striking even with the normalest hair out of the group blond, the younger ones hair fell down passed his shoulders and looked neat and arranged, while his older brother's looked long and unkept spiking up wildly, the older ones voice had an echoic quality to it while the younger ones had a nasal quality to it. They were both tan brown hinting that they were born in the Middle East, and both were covered in gold jewellery.

Their clothes were outlandish as well even by Wizards standards the twins were wearing identical clothes, the first pair a blue jacket over a matt black T-shirt, black jeans with two belts, and identical gold Pyramid shaped pendants around their necks. The second pair wore dark blue jeans, with a blue and white striped T-shirt over which a blue/green jacket hung loose, they to wore an identical gold pendant in the shape of a triangle in a Ring with several pointers hanging of it. The third pair wore cream coloured jeans, a matt purple sleeveless top, gold armbands, gold ear-rings, a gold choker, a gold belt buckle, and an identical golden pendant shaped like a small sceptre.

Dumbledore hadn't been aware that he was dealing with twins but then the Japanese ministry had been most uncooperative about just about everything. Steeling himself he approaches the six youths "Excuse me" he says the words coming out as Japanese so he could be understood, ah the wonders of a good language charm "I would like to take a moment of your time if I may" the six boys looked at him with varying expressions of distrust, shock, confusion, and in one case outright horror, considering what they looked like Dumbledore couldn't help but feel mildly insulted. Marik opened his mouth to tell the weirdo that if he didn't fXXk of sharpish he'd find himself on a one way trip to the shadow realm when Malik kicks him in the shin before ducking behind Yami Bakura for safety Marik grunts in pain and glares daggers at his Hikari and Yami Bakura who merely shoots him an annoyed look in response.

"I am Albus Dumbledore" Dumbledore announces himself. "And I am not interested" comments Yami Bakura boredly. "Headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry" Dumbledore continues ignoring Yami Bakura's outburst. Yami Yugi burst out laughing he really couldn't help it, Marik and Yami Bakura look like they want to kill Dumbledore but are restraining themselves. The Hikaris however were more then willing to listen to the crazy old man (prolonged exposure to Yugi's Grampa gives you a resistance I suppose) "Each and every one of you are Wizards" declares Dumbledore and it was true while he could sense a greater potential in the older brothers, all six boys had magic and properly trained could become great wizards. That shut Yami Yugi up, Yami Bakura and Marik exchanged covert glances, and the Hikaris looked worried. "What makes you say that?" Yugi asks his eyes narrowed with distrust to many people had tried to take the Puzzle from him and take over the world for him to trust easily. "The Japanese Ministry of magic detected your magic recently but as your late bloomers, people whose magic potential doesn't manifest until later in life than normal no nearby school would agree to take you, but I with my school in Britain agreed to accept you as students, providing of course you accept my offer"

Yami Yugi considers the offer, it seemed they didn't know about Shadow Magic or the Millennium items and so long as they were careful there was no reason why they should find out "you say you are a wizard and that you can do magic prove it" he demands arrogantly. Dumbledore was painfully reminded of Tom Riddle, but there was no malice behind his tone, merely mistrust. 'Yami that wasn't very nice" his twin scolds him Yami Yugi looks abashed "I apologize" he says stiffly while Yami Bakura and Marik smirked, it wasn't often the stuck up Pharaoh got told off, and they enjoyed his humiliation very much. "This is a rather public place" muses Dumbledore who takes out his wand and taps the snooker table once the white ball zooms around the table on its own power knocking every ball into the correct pockets before it repositions itself back at the foot of the table and stops moving. Marik and Yami Bakura relax slightly the old man was telling the truth but that didn't mean he wasn't a threat.

"Damn!" Marik scowls 'now we'll have to declare the match a draw, and I was winning too" he sighs and drops his cue on the table. Marik scowls "and I had 5000 Yen riding on that match" he growls. Bakura smirks "consider yourself lucky the match was abandoned" he chuckles "I know you haven't got 5000 Yen" "My Hikari…" Marik begins before been kicked in the leg this time by Yami Yugi who snaps "no swearing" at him to cover up for his slip 'was winning' he thinks moodily, getting fed up of been kicked all the time. "I'm not sure were Wizards" comments Ryo lowly looking down at his feet 'the millennium items obviously don't count' he thinks. Dumbledore smiles warmly "oh really?" he asks amused "never had any…odd occurancies happen around you?" he asks. Odd? They were Millennium Item bearers the strange and bizarre were the norm for their lives, but that been said the pen, the railings, the vanishing car…and that time Ryo walked straight through the cafeteria from one end to the other and out the doors with his head stuck in a book (oblivious to the outside world) during a food fight and didn't get hit once. "I guess" Yugi admits.

'I'm afraid I don't have all your names its been a nightmare trying to get accurate information from the ministry" Dumbledore admits. "Yugi Motou" Yugi tells Dumbledore at once. "Yami" mutters Yami Yugi. "Ryo Bakura" Ryo says. "Yami Bakura but I prefer Bakura" Yami Bakura states. "Malik Ishtar" Malik declares. "Ha! Marik Ishtar" Marik growls. Dumbledore frowns uncertainly at Ryo and Bakura 'I knew your mother" he claims startling Ryo and putting Bakura on the defensive, after all he never knew his Hikaris mother "not personally but she attended Hogwarts herself I knew she had a son and daughter but didn't know she had had twins" "Ah" Ryo thinks desperately before coming up with a brilliant excuse "Yamis…sort of the black sheep of the family" it was sort of the truth in a round about way, he was a black sheep but one from three thousand years ago. So this Dumbledore believed they were twins, well it wasn't like they could correct him, and in Malik and Mariks case especially it was sort of true. Dumbledore accepted this and saw no reason to pry further "I have with me a list of necessary equipment, spell books, robes and of course a wand, and more will be required if you choose to attend Hogwarts, and if any of you require financial aide to buy your supplies I can assist you with that as well" he explains handing out the lists.

Yami Yugi accepts his stiffly, Marik looks calculating as he accepts his, Yami Bakura accepts his guardedly, Yugi accepts his with a smile, Malik accepts his with a shrug, Ryo accepts his with a joyful expression. "Very well" states Yami Yugi the default leader of the group. "Once you have informed your guardians and made your decision I will meet you at the little park a few streets from here opposite the clock tower tomorrow at 10AM" he bows and disappears with a crack.

"Well?" Marik asks. "I'd like to see it" Malik admits. "Me too" Ryo smiles brightly before frowning "he said my mother attended Hogwarts, does that mean she was a witch?" "Hikari Baka" Yami Bakura snaps "of course she was witch" Yugi glares at the Tomb Robber "leave Ryo alone, that's his family your talking about" he snaps hotly. "Since when did I care?" he asks darkly "keep out of it runt" "Talk to my Aibou like that again and be prepared for a fast trip to the shadow realm" Yami Yugi snarls protectively. Yami Bakura scoffs "oh please how many times have I been banished for all eternity and how many times has it actually worked, oh yeah never!" "Maybe this time we could make it a one way trip" suggests Marik "there has to be a way" he claims. "Here we go again" sighs Malik.


	2. A stroll down Diagon Alley

_From now on Yami Yugi will now be referred to as Yami and Yami Bakura will now be referred to as Bakura._

**Happyfish: thanks for the review.**

**Aquabless: I won't give up yet, I've already wrote out several chapters in advance (on paper, it's typing it up that's the hard part) however I've hit a writers block on any future chapters, so I'm hoping once I've posted some of the chapters up I'll have got over it.**

**Chaos Dragon Fox: ah sorry I guess I didn't make it clear enough in the last chapter, Everyone can see the Yamis, they are able to create physical (visible) bodies using shadow magic, although they can only maintain them for so long (a dozen or so days to two or three weeks) before they need to return to their soul rooms for several hours to 'recharge' they can't travel far from their Hikaris (or the items, or maybe both) several miles is the limit before their bodies fade away.**

**DesecratedPharaoh: glad I've snagged your interest.**

Chapter 2) A stroll down Diagon Alley

Yugi, Yami, Ryo, Bakura, Malik, Marik and Isis waited at the little park opposite the clock tower for the Wizard called Dumbledore. Isis had insisted on accompanying them, she wore the Millennium Necklace around her neck, cream robes including a veil that covered her lower face.

Ryo had sent a letter explaining the matter to his father although he didn't believe that he would even read it either way he and Bakura had made the decision to go, and discover this world of witchcraft and wizardry for themselves. Malik had explained everything to his sister Isis and step brother Rishid and although they had accepted that he was telling the truth they were against letting Malik and more importantly Marik run of to a school of magic unsupervised especially if Yugi and Ryo and their Yamis would be there. Yugi and Ryo weren't troublemakers, and neither was the Pharaoh but his mere presence would cause friction, and Bakura was just as bad as Marik, some said even worse, some said slightly better. Yugi had told his Grampa who upon hearing the full story immediately accepted it for the truth far too easily in Yamis opinion, he laughed and laughed when Yugi explained that as Yami had been out of the Puzzle at the time Dumbledore now believed them to be brothers, he had no problem with Yugi attending Hogwarts if that was what he wanted, and had asked them to keep an eye out for any magical games that would sell well in the shop, gave them his blessings.

After saying goodbye to Joey who burst into tears, Tea who was just as saddened but slightly more composed, and Tristan who whacked Joey over the head and told him to grow up, it wasn't like they'd never see each other again right? The Kaiba brothers had been told last by a nervous Yugi, and while Mokuba asked him to bring him back something magical, Seto's only response was to snort and have him thrown out of his mansion after offering the services of an extremely good Psychiatric hospital.

At 10 PM sharp Dumbledore appeared as if by magic, which was correct, Isis stepped forward to greet him. "Ah, you must be a guardian" Dumbledore guesses a pleased twinkle in his eye, all six of them had shown up it was unlikely they were all here to turn down his offer. "Isis Ishtar, Malik…and Marik's sister" she informs him with an air of calm authority briefly hesitating over the monster's name "I must request that I accompany them." "Of course" Dumbledore agrees "we will be traveling directly to Daigon alley where we can purchase your school supplies, after we are finished they will remain as guests with a Wizarding family I know very until the start of the school term, where I will escort Miss Ishtar back to Domino City." "You misunderstand" Isis informs him "my brother's can only attend your school if I accompany them" "I am afraid that is out of the question" Dumbledore replies sharply "Muggles can not attend Hogwarts even if they have magical relation's currently in attendance" "Muggles been your term for those who do not possess magic potential?" Isis asks him "If that is the case there is no problem, like my brother I possess magic I can sometimes see into the future, and into the past" she claims. Dumbledore considers this "if indeed you are telling the truth…" he doesn't appear convinced.

Isis had expected this and although no one noticed for a second the Millennium Item around her neck glowed with power "I see you require proof, your full name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you have a brother who still blames you for the past, you had a sister but she has long since departed to the next world, and a protégée who you are training for a great quest, Your Ba is low your life has been cut short you are not longed for this world" Isis states in an all knowing tone of voice, really she hated playing the fortune teller role her Item's powers were not mere tricks to be used in such a fashion. Dumbledore's expression was guarded however he awarded her a wary smile "it seems you possess the eye of a seer Miss Ishtar" he sighs and rubs his right hand which up untill now no one had noticed was blackened and shriveled making it appear dead some how. "Very well you may attend Hogwarts as well" he holds out what looks like an old shoe with soul flapping of to them.

"It's a portkey" Dumbledore explains "designed to look like trash so a muggle won't pick it up by mistake, everyone must take hold of it" dubiously everyone touches the boot and after Malik the last one does so there is a distorting effect as though they were been pulled in every direction possible, and some that weren't the distortion fades as they all land violently on a wooden board floor inside an old fashioned building. An ugly looking bald man hobbles over to them a hopeful look on his features. "Not today Tom" Dumbledore informs him "Hogwarts business" morosely the man returns behind the bar. 'Bar!' realizes Marik glancing round he found they were now in a quaint looking English pub. Bakura licks his lips eagerly and exchanges glances with Malik, Isis shoots the pair a heated glare knowing full well what the Tomb Robber and her brother were like.

Everyone except Dumbledore and Isis who managed to land on their feet scramble back up from the floor. Bakura pulled Ryo up roughly, his sappy body coming in handy for once and plants him back down on his feet. Yami helped Yugi to his feet more carefully. Marik and Malik ignored each other and pulled themselves up.

Dumbledore smiles apologetically "one gets used to portkey travel" he comments encouragingly "Where are we?" Yami asks glancing around wearily. "The Leaky Cauldron Public House in London, England" Dumbledore informs them. "We're in England?" Ryo exclaims excited it had been a long time since he'd last visited his homeland Dumbledore chuckles a twinkle in his eye "yes, and now am I to understand only the Bakuras can speak English?" Isis nods her head, Malik shrugs, Marik grunts, Yugi blushes, and Yami nods his head. Taking out his wand Dumbledore concentrated on remembering a little used incantation "a simple spell will solve that" he casts the spell on each of them (except Ryo and Bakura) in turn 'You should find that you are now able to understand English, you can now speak and read the language" he says in English as he removes his own language charm "the only downside is that it temporarily replaces a language so for the time being you will be unable to understand Japanese" he informs them. 'No problem' thinks Malik 'we can always converse in ancient Egyptian if needed'

"And now if you'll follow me we still have your school supplies to buy" he leads them out through the back into a back alley Bakura wasn't impressed but remembered the boot. Dumbledore taking his wand taps a brick on the wall which retracts revealing the entrance to Diagon Alley. What had at one time been a magnificent colourful shopping district had since gone to rack and ruin although only a few shops were actually closed and customers still strode up and down the alley going about their business they didn't take the time to stop and browse or window shop and merely hurried from shop to shop until they had obtained what they wanted. It was obviously in decline. The colourful banners and weird and wacky magical posters were hidden behind grey bleak official looking posters with security advice notes and posters of blown up black and white moving photos of hideous looking people, wanted posters they realized. Some shops including an ice cream parlor had been abandoned and boarded up with a few shabby makeshift stalls had been set up in front of the closed ones Ryo was reminded strongly of market speilers, robe wearing Del boys of sorts.

"It's not what it was" Dumbledore sighs, clearly it pained him to see the alley in such a state. He led them past the seedy looking stalls where a wizard waved an amulet and called out to them "anti-werewolf amulet for the pretty girl? They go for Albinos you know" Malik looked annoyed on Ryo's behalf, Marik merely smirked, Isis's expression was hard to make out under her veil but she seemed to be frowning, Yugi couldn't help but smile at the insinuation, it wasn't like this was the first time after all, Yami glowered at the wizard, he sensed nothing special about the amulet that would be powerful enough to drive of a werewolf, and lets face it having lived in a magical item for three thousand years he was something of an expert. Bakura smirked but felt a touch of 'brotherly' love wouldn't go amiss. "I'm sure my brother would be much safer if he carried around a dozen silver bullets and a revolver as opposed to your trinket, but thanks for the offer, mor...mordred" he covered up his slip, it wouldn't do to refer to anyone as a mortal especially in front of this man Dumbledore, he was sharper than any man who looked like they were reaching their second century should be. The Wizard scowls and opens his mouth to utter a series of scathing remarks aimed at the scary looking (obviously male) twin of the innocent looking (not so obviously male) twin, when he catches sight of Dumbledore and turned whiter than Ryo's hair and pulled back hiding behind his stall offering them no more trouble.

Dumbledore ignored the man and lead them down the alley to an impressive white building at the far end of the alley "Gringotts the Wizarding bank" Dumbledore declares. It was the only building left in the alley that truly held it's magnificent. Bakura does a double take at the writing on the door and smirks, making Yami and Isis uncomftable, both knowing full well how unwise it was to offer a challenge to the king of thieves. They were however shocked into forgetting about it as they entered the bank and found two creatures that wouldn't look out of place on a monster card – diminutive goblins standing guard on either side of the inner doors; they were certainly a far cry from anything Magic the Gathering produced. However they would have been put to shame by Joeys Goblin Attack Force card. The Goblins glowered at the group in suspicion. Dumbledore turned to them and smiled apologetically "I'm afraid due to the new security emplacements some of you will have to wait here, while I escort you in pairs to exchange money, Ryo, Bakura if you could please accompany me, if the rest of you would wait here patiently we may be some time I'm afraid" the Goblins waved Dumbledore and the two identical boys through after several minutes spent examining the headmaster's wand.

Inside they found themselves in a large room with a dozen desks each manned by goblins on high chairs raised so they could look down on the humans they dealt with, two dozen other goblins heavily armed with swords, daggers, axes and in three cases crossbows, mingled around the room, most turning their suspicious glare upon the three new arrivals, paying this no heed Dumbledore strode up to the nearest free desk "Wand please" a goblin standing beside the desk asks, a demand not a request. Dumbledore hands his wand over where the goblin spends several minutes examining it with strange devices before returning it curtly and turning to Ryo and Bakura "my companions are new Hogwarts students they have yet to obtain there wands" Dumbledore explains. The goblin runs one of the strange devices that resembled a glowing crystal powered scanner like out of star trek but with a dungeons and dragons flavour, across the pair especially focussing on the visible Millennium Item's hanging around the pair's necks; the 'true' Millennium Ring worn by Ryo and the 'false' Shadow Ring worn by Bakura. A pulse of Shadow Magic had already rendered them invisible to all forms of sensing except for the naked eye however and so they would appear to the Goblin's scans to be normal if gaudy golden pendants, the goblins nose twitches whether at not finding anything wrong or at the Items of Gold displayed freely to the world it was hard to tell. He nods to the superior goblin behind the desk "Scan complete, their clean" the other goblin nods back and turns to Dumbledore and the Bakuras "what is your business here?" he asks impatiently.

"Masters Bakura and Bakura have a withdrawal to make from vault 666" Dumbledore replies evenly unfazed by the goblins obvious disdain. Ryo and Bakura looked surprised, they had a vault? They had thought they were just going to exchange Ryo's Yen for whatever currency they used, since from what little they'd seen they didn't seem to use pounds, maybe they were still using groats. "Do the Bakura's have their key?" the Goblin demands to know its nose curling slightly in distaste. Dumbledore pulls a key out of his robe and shows it to the Goblin. "Very well" the goblin replies. Ryo had wondered how withdrawing money would take so long the security measures did add extra time but it wasn't that much longer than waiting in a normal bank, and then the Goblin lead them through a set of doors an to a mine cart which took of with speed that made the whole thing resemble a rollercoaster ride. A little while later and Ryo felt very sick and a lot wiser as they stopped by a train station like platform where their vault was located, Bakura who hadn't been effected by the high speed ride assisted Ryo out of the cart along side the goblin Dumbledore who if he had been effected was hiding it well elected to remain behind, it wasn't his vault after all.

"Key please" the Goblin demanded, Ryo handed over the Vault key given to him by Dumbledore, first the goblin ran a finger down the door causing the sounds of multiple locks unlocking behind the door before he placed the key inside the lock. 'Impressive' thinks Bakura making mental notes, and Ryo knew how mental they were liable to be as his Yami's thoughts slipped through their link. The Goblin opens the vault revealing the contents to Bakura whose mouth drops open, and Ryo who gapes in open shock at the small mountains of gold and silver piled up inside the vault. "Wow" Ryo gasps "and it belongs to us?" he asks himself, but Dumbledore who heard him in the mine cart smiles "it's all yours" he confirms "your mother left her life's savings to both of you, now if you would be so kind as to move with haste I'm afraid your friends will have to go through just as many security checks even for only changing money" he informs them.

"That's okay" Ryo says as he helps Bakura gather the gold and silver coins together into their bags "I'll pay for the others out of my money" Bakura glares at Ryo 'quit giving away my gold Landlord' he snaps at his Hikari. Ryo shoots his Yami a venomous glance surprising the three thousand year old spirit who was used to his Hikari's timid-ness 'my mother left this to me Yami not you!' he reminds Bakura who nods his head slowly "very well" he mutters 'Do with it as you wish.' "That's…very kind of you Ryo" Dumbledore comments smiling kindly at the two twins one of which was scowling, as they returned their pockets weighed down with silver, a money bag full of gold clutched in Bakura's grip of steel. They left Gringotts joining the others in the outer hall, Ryo leaning against Bakura looked exceedingly green around the gills "Ryo and Bakura have kindly offered to pay for your supplies" Dumbledore informs them as he leads the way out of the bank and back into Diagon Alley.

Isis smiled at Ryo "thank you Ryo" she thanks the paler than usual youth who smiles weakly back at her, Malik smiles at Ryo and wondered what happened to make him look so sick, Marik didn't seem to care about the situation and in truth didn't, he didn't do thank you's. "Thanks Ryo" Yugi smiled gratefully at his friend while Yami scowls at Bakura "what happened?" he hisses to him, blaming the evil spirit for Ryo's condition. "lets just say the transport to our bank vault wasn't exactly meant for anyone with a weak stomach" he replies, he didn't like been interrogated.

Stopping at a wand makers shop; a sign proudly declared Olivanders makers of fine wands since 385 BC. 'Huh my Millennium Rod is vastly superior to any wand' Marik thinks 'yeah older to since the items were made over 600 years before this place turned out its first ever wand' As they entered the shop a tinkling bell announced the fact there were customers, and an old man with an air of mystery about him with startling deep blue eyes appeared, wand in hand a fearful look on his face which was replaced by shock as he saw who his visitor was, followed closely by a relieved expression he lowers his wand and replaces it back under his robes. "Albus" he greets him nervously "it's been a long time" "Needs must, needs must" Dumbledore replies "the seven people with me require new wands but before that, according to ministry procedure your supposed to ask me a question to prove I am indeed who I I'm claiming to be and not a Death Eater disguised as me using the polyjuice potion" Olivander smiles darkly "Albus the day the Death Eaters get close enough to you to obtain a hair of your head in order to impersonate you is the day we're all doomed anyway" he claims offhandedly.

The Item bearers listen with interested ears, they didn't understand everything that was been said but they understood enough to want to know more, but questions could wait until they'd found out some more. "Or so Mrs. Longbottom told me in any case, I was about to close" explains Olivander "A favor then?" Dumbledore asks him. Olivander sighs "very well" he motions the others to approach where he had them measured by a measuring tape that moved by itself, and proceeded to offer them wands to try before discarding them after barely a second, eventually they all found their wands, or rather the wands found them.

Ryo's wand had a Unicorn tail hair core and was made out of light Oak wood.

Bakura's wand had a Basilisk scale core and was made out of dark Oak wood.

Malik's wand had a Sphinx tail hair core and was made out of light Birch wood.

Marik's wand had a Phoenix tail feather core and was made out of dark Birch wood

Yugi's wand had a Pegasus tail hair core and was made out of light Sycamore wood.

Yami's wand had a Dragon heartstring core and was dark Sycamore wood.

Isis's wand had a Griffin wing feather core and was made out of Ash wood.

Ryo paid out 7 Galleons each for a total of 49, if this kept on it would turn out to be quite expensive, luckily he and Bakura had made sure they'd taken enough to cover the others expenses as well as their own.

They next made their way to Madame Malkin's Robe shop where Yugi and Yami proceeded to get a leather robe made for them, Marik and Malik both turned down the offer to get robes, claiming they had their own which would suffice, Ryo and Bakura both obtained the standard school robes without complaint but insisted the winter robes were to be snow white in colour (camouflage for the snow) Ishizu accepted a set of beige coloured robes.

They next made their way to the book store to purchase spell books and had to practically drag Ryo out again. And after the group had purchased their potion making kits, and cauldrons Dumbledore was looking most pleased "all that's left is for the purchasing of a pet" he comments. "A pet?" Marik looks annoyed "what for?" he snaps. "You don't want one?" Dumbledore asks innocently "an owl can be highly useful, they carry our post" he explains. "You use birds to send mail?" Malik asks slowly half expecting Dumbledore to suddenly admit he was pulling their legs. "Yes" he replies truthfully "owl post is quite efficient" Yugi and Isis each bought an Owl so they could keep in touch with their relatives and friends. "I think I'll call him Garuda" decides Yugi who had decided upon a barn owl. While Isis named her Tawny owl "Spiria"

Having obtained all their supplies Dumbledore then lead them back into the Leaky Cauldron where he sat them down at a table in a corner "As I'm sure you've noticed by now the grandeur has faded from Diagon alley" Dumbledore explains "this is because of a dark wizard who most refer to as You Know Who or He Who Must Not Be Named has retuned from the dead" yeah so? Anyone who knew Bakura and at a stretch Marik knew that if you're truly evil then death is only a minor inconvenience. "But you have no reason to be afraid, you shall all be safe at Hogwarts, even the Dark Lord Voldermort dares not attack the school" Dumbledore watches their reactions carefully, uncertainty in Ryo and Yugi's features, interest in Maliks features, grim determination in Yami's features, while Bakura and Marik didn't seem to care in the least, while it was difficult to gauge Isis's reaction since her features were covered by a veil.

"We are not afraid" Yami declares pompously, the others nod their agreement. "If you are certain…" seeing that they were Dumbledore continues "I have made arrangements for you to stay with a family that I trust implacably until the start of term" he pulls a crushed fizzy drinks can out from his pocket "with your lists were tickets for a train that leaves from Kings Cross station at 11 AM sharp on September the first, if you find you have any more questions, feel free to ask the family your staying with, the Weasleys have attended Hogwarts for generations."

Knowing the drill they each take a hold of the portkey with some trepidation, and after arriving at their destination and struggling back onto their feet pausing in some cases to shoot Dumbledore a dirty look which he graciously ignored, they finally took a good look at the home they would call their own for the near future…it was…indescribable, certainly the only word you could use was home as to use the word house would be stretching the truth to the point of incredibility. The mind boggled trying to work out how it was still standing. Magic presumably; they came to a silent consensus that the architect had either been dead drunk, slammed out of his mind on drugs, or had recently received several blows to the head before drawing up the plans (and probably afterwards too.)

"Ah" Dumbledore smiles at their reactions "it is perfectly safe I assure you, a few extra rooms were added in time for your arrival even so I'm afraid you may have to double up" "That's fine" Yami replies glancing at Yugi who smiles brightly. Dumbledore moves foreward and proceeds to knock upon the door three times.

**Sneaky old Dumbledore not telling them about **_**He Who Would Make A Great Michael Jackson Impersonator**_** Untill they've already half-way entered the Wizarding world.**


	3. Confrence of the Shadow Bearers

**subaru1999: hee, hee, hee wouldn't you like to know?**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox: Glad you understand it, I have however written in a problem that the item bearers will have to work around before they reach Hogwarts.**

**Happyfish: The item bearers discuss that in this chapter.**

**Aquabless: It's a common idea to work around the always having to use their Hikari's body's problem I thought I'd use it in this story as the idea of having three sets of twins terrorising Hogwarts after the Weasley twins left seemed like a good idea. (I half-wish I hadn't bothered with Malik's Yami having so many characters is difficult to write for)**

**Zepar: pin back your ears because more is here's.**

**animeluver885: Well if you read the start of this chapter you should get a hint.**

**wolf fullmoon: I've never really thought about it since most people don't know the distinction (white hair pink eyes) I think the term can be used to describe Ryo and Bakura (used generally for white haired people) by the way in some fic's they compare Malfoy's hair with Bakuras/Mariks so to make it clear Malfoy's hair is silver not white both of the Bakura's hair is pure white. And Marik and Malik's is a rustic blond (I'll admit I'm not sure what that actually is but it does sound about right.) **

**KingdomHeartsRox: I hope this chapter meets your approval I kind of went of on a tangent by the end.**

**Flamefoxvixen: Your wish is my command.**

**Kera Cronda: looking back I think this chapter is slightly better than my previous two-if I get a chance I'll go back and re-edit Ch1 and 2.**

**Relina-Chan: LYL.**

**Ethorin: This story is slightly OC they can't do that in the TV series or the Manga.**

**777angeloflove: love your pen-name.**

**devil101: glad you picked up on that – why do they always have to conform to Wizarding Standards? Do things the wizard way-dress like wizards; learn like wizards who the fXXK still writes on parchment? There are loads of muggleborns but no one ever brings in a writing pad and introduces the teachers to the Twenty-first century! and I know electronics don't work but you'd think they'd bring in more than just a motionless football poster!**

Chapter 3 The Conference of the Shadow Bearers

"Who's there?" a shrill voice asks nervously "declare yourself"

"It is I Dumbledore accompanying the new students to their lodgings" Dumbledore announces and at once the door opens revealing a short plump woman with red hear wearing wizarding robes "do come in" she smiles warmly at Dumbledore only to stare in shock at her new house guests.

"I'm afraid there were a few more than expected Molly" Dumbledore explains apologetically a twinkle in his eye. The woman seems to come to her senses and opens the door wider stepping aside allowing them entry into her home. She'd never seen such a strange bunch but then what could be expected of foreigners?

The décor was homely if jumbled a chaotic mess that showed this home was well lived in as well as well loved. Kaiba would have probably had a fit if he saw the pair of knitting needles in the corner franticly knitting a woolly…something. And the clock: It had nine hands each marked with a different name (presumably family members of the woman who lives here) instead of telling the time a series of situations a-lined the clock ranging from home, school, work, travelling, lost, hospital, prison, and currently all the arrows pointed at mortal peril for some reason. Strangely as weird as the home undoubtedly was there wasn't much of an occult vibe more like the borrowers really.

Although the groups previous experience with magical items was mainly soul stealing magical games of varying types (Duel Monsters of course, Monster World and the Dragons Cards to name a few others) they still weren't phased in the least by the unusual home.

"I'm afraid I must leave you now" Dumbledore announces "I have more to do this night I'll be back within the hour" The woman looked at him beseechingly "Albus please be reasonably we have little room as it is what am I supposed to…" she trails of with a sigh "We'll make do" she states determinedly. Dumbledore looks back at her sheepishly "I'm sorry to have to put you on the spot like this but there is no-one I trust more I hope you'll accept my sincerest apologies for the inconvenience" he bows his head and leaves the woman closing and locking the door behind him.

An Awkward silence began as the woman retreated back into the kitchen apparently intimidated by the 'freaky looking foreigners' not that they could really blame her it's not everyday three pairs of identical twins show up on your doorstep with an exotic looking middle eastern woman resembling a reverse harem of sorts.

The sound of feet clumping down a set of stairs their only warning before a gangly ginger haired boy with freckles and a Girl with long flowing brown hair who gave of an aura akin to a bookworm ran into the room only to come to an abrupt stop as they catch sight of the strangers.

The red heads hand twitches as though he was about to reach into his pocket and then thought better of it. "oh we thought…Harry…" the girl teeters of in embarrassment and clears her throat "you must be the new students Dumbledore told us about from Japan right?" Yami nods his head stiffly still unused to having to greet people most people he met either mistook him for Yugi or already knew about his existence. "Late bloomers are quite rare but not unheard of" she smiles warmly at them all "it's a pleasure to meet you" she almost reminded them of tea.

Before anyone can respond the woman returns carrying a tray of biscuits and cakes "you must be hungry please tuck in" the Hikari's feeling peckish grab a couple of biccys each while Isis gracefully accepts a single cake. The Yami's ignore the food they didn't need to eat since their bodies were artificial constructs created by the shadows and even if they did…all powerful rulers of the shadow realm did not eat cookies!

"Oh where are my manners I never introduced myself did I?" she realizes "My name is Molly Weasley and this is my son Ronald and his friend from school Hermione Granger" she gestures at the red head and the girl the item bearers had noticed the resemblance. "My other son Bill is still at work well you know how things are" security is a prime concern with this Dark Lord on the loose they probably figure safety in numbers thinks Yami. "however his Fiancé" her tone became colder as she mentioned her son's fiancé "is around somewhere my daughter Ginny has already retired for the night and you'll meet my Husband Arthur later he wanted to be here to meet you but he has overtime at the Ministry" she seemed saddened by this.

Isis stepped forward "Thank you for accepting us into your humble abode" she greets the Weasleys bowing her head. Ever the negotiator "I am Isis Ishtar and this" she gestures at Malik "is my brother Malik and this" she looks briefly at Marik who was trying to burn a hole in the tray of biscuits with his unblinking gaze alone "is Marik" she states simply. Malik's Yami may come from her brother but she would never truly accept him as family – for the near future she could concede to play the role for the benefit of these wizards.

"Um my name's Yugi Motou and this is my best friend Yami" he smiles at his 'brother' who returns the smile "it's a pleasure" he offers forever the champion of bonds and friendship (in the absence of Tea) "I'm Ryo Bakura" Ryo states in a low voice "and I'm Yami Bakura but I prefer to be called Bakura" Ryo's Yami states abruptly.

"Wow your all twins" well not all Isis is a complete reincarnation she doesn't have any dissociative Identity Disorders and is a completely adjusted Item bearer "And two of you have the same name" Was it the Pharaohs fault he didn't remember his name? Was forbidden from remembering in case it brought about the catechism? And it was the Thief Kings fault he shared the same name as his Hikari? The name Bakura once struck fear into the hearts of men! "That's brilliant" Ron grins having stated the bloody obvious. "I'm surprised you were willing to come after hearing about You Know Who's return" a curious Hermione states.

Marik broke his unblinking concentration and glares at her he didn't like the idea of everyone running around been afraid of some idiot Dark Lord with a ridicules name when they should be fearing him. However he knew that deception was the better part of valour and allowed his Hikari to state the obvious "Ha! Were not afraid of some wannabe warlock proclaiming himself the Dictator of Darkness" Malik declares brashly. Isis mentally rolls her eyes asking these three not to stand out was like asking Kaiba not to be a power hungry glory hunter but she had hoped the Hikaris could at least show some restraint to show the Yamis how to behave.

Mrs Weasley looked at Malik in horror as though expecting Volderwhatsit to descend upon him bite his head of for slandering his title. Hermione looked at Malik in shock all though not nearly as much as Mrs Weasley and Ron looked at Malik with stars in his eyes "Blimey" he grins "with an attitude like that I bet you're a shoe-in for Gryffindor" he declares. Hermione tore her gaze away from the attractive blond and thought when she first learnt she was a wizard and visited Diagon alley she read up on everything she could get her hands on the histories of great wizards and witches (with annoyingly few of the latter) the history of Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general and unavoidable about He Who Must Not Be Named the Dark Lord, she read about all he'd done, and all he'd stolen and how many he'd tortured and killed or had tortured and killed he was the Wizarding equivalent of Hitler or Osama Bin Laden only unlike the former he came back to life and unlike the latter his terror war very nearly won. She'd known to be scared of him when she entered the wizarding world and with every near encounter each year with her friends her fear grew and grew. "There Muggleborns" she states quietly "they don't know"

Bakura harrumphs turning away in disgust he hated been patronised "There is one thing in life I've learnt" he smiles ironically at his own joke "it is that this Dark Lord is neither the first nor the last to assume such a title and do any of you know what has befallen every Lord of Darkness in their quest for power?" he had them now wrapped around his little finger all except for the Pharaoh who was used to his games and Ryo who had heard it all before. 5 out of 8 isn't that bad. "They all died abject failures consumed by the darkness they converted"

Marik chuckled to himself 'does that include himself?' he asks Malik who gave the mental equivalent of a shrug 'technically you know – he isn't dead' he replies cheerfully spoiling his dark side's fun. Marik stops chuckling and shoots his host a look of irritation he always had to spoil everything.

Ryo stepped in taking on the role of the shy younger brother (a role he played well considering he wasn't playing it) "actually my M-mother was a witch" Ryo claims (acting as damage control for his less than stable Yami) "We grew up with our non-magic father" technically true although Bakura senior didn't know about the Ring Spirits presence and Ryo would like to keep it like that. "Even so I would never say we weren't a part of the magic world" admittedly not this one.

"I see" Mrs Weasley claims when clearly she doesn't "I'm afraid you'll have to double up we did have some extra rooms added to the house in preparation but we were only expecting three of you" "It's okay Mrs Weasley" Hermione steps forward "we'll escort them to their rooms" she offers. "We will?" Ron asks "Ow!" he rubs his side gingerly "we will" he states unhappily.

The Item Bearers follow the pair up a winding set of stairs to the second floor landing where three rooms were located to one side "the twins can share a room together" Hermione declares "but I'm afraid you will either have to share with me and Ginny or make the boys squash up three to a room" she explains. Even with the magical additions to the Burrow it was still practically full to bursting after all.

Isis smiles serenely "We will sort out the arrangements ourselves" she bows politely "but I feel it is best to stay close to my Brothers" that was true so long as Malik's Yami existed either Isis or Rishid would remain by his side so he won't have to face the darkness alone anymore. "Well if you're sure…" Hermione tails of before leaving with Ron who was mumbling something about weird foreigners.

"Before we retire for the night we should have a conference about all we've learned today" Yami half-suggests/ half-commands. "You've been hanging around Kaiba to long Pharaoh" Bakura sneers before changing his tune "but I have to agree with you – Hey! Even his Highness has the occasional good idea" Bakura scowls at the incredulous looks shot his way. The Item Bearers retreat into the middle room, which would have been a tight fit for seven people even if they were only in a meeting it was fortunate that the Yami's returned to their soul rooms to 'recharge.'

Yugi Ryo and Malik we're sat in a semi-circle on the floor in front of the window while Isis knelt of to one side in front of the door.

"You know" Yugi says as he glances down at the Millennium Puzzle in his hands hanging down from a metal chain around his neck "this could be a problem" he states "Sooner or later someone is going to get suspicious of us and our 'Brothers' it's not like they act the part or even human for that matter" Malik declares. "Even so" Ryo sighs "having them disappear for a day every couple of weeks isn't going to be hard to explain away – what are we supposed to say there Werewolves or something?" Malik cackles like the madman he used to be "come on Ryo" Yugi giggles "Like that would ever happen" (**1) **Ryo smiles "it was just a thought" he replies "Um what do you think Miss Ishtar?"

Isis smiled at the ring Bearer wishing the Ring Spirit was as polite and courteous as his reincarnated form "I've told you all before" she says adopting a mock angry tone "please call me Isis" she waggled her finger at Ryo and Yugi who looked sheepish while her brother chuckled at seeing his normally stoic sister act so playfully. It wasn't in her nature to act the fool but she tried not to be so serious all the time around her Brother and his…what? Friends?/Enemies?/ Rivals?/Soul-mates? Who could truly tell?

"As I've told you before if you want to know the future you may as well try diving the cards they'll have more success than I ever will" she ran her fingers along the Millennium Symbol adorning her Necklace. "My Millennium Necklace can grant me visions of the past and the future but I can not call on it's powers at will" she lowers her head remembering her loss to Seto Kaiba by rights she should have won and yet somehow he defied fate or perhaps it was fate's will all along to teach her humility and give her the only answer it could ever truly give anyone – Hope. "I have learnt that my Item can not predict the future of those influenced by the Items I never could see my own fate I thought I understood that the bearers Fate was hidden I was mistaken"

Malik scowls "What use is been omnipotence if your own future is denied?" he snorts "it isn't just you is it Isis" Yugi realizes "all the Item Bearers futures are hidden from your sight" Ryo states quietly.

Isis looks up drawing new strength from her past failure "Yes, I was able to see the effects of my brothers actions as he wielded the Millennium Rod but not he himself, I was able to predict Kaiba's actions if I gave him Obelisk the Tormentor right up until the point where I defeated him in a Duel." Malik raises an eyebrow "don't forget the Bastard might have been in control at the time but I still saw everything through Tea's eyes I'm pretty sure that didn't happen." Isis levels a glare at him "actually" he admits "I'm pretty sure the millennium Rod played up at that point Son of a Bitch is a reincarnation of a former Item Bearer the Rod actually even if he won't admit it" Isis nods her head "his connection to the Millennium Items shielded his fate from my eyes and I lost – my vision of the future remained unchanged I had foreseen two possible futures one where the World was devoured by the Shadows and another where it survived intact. There is always a choice but is it fate that you make the choice?" she sighs "in truth I do not know"

"Shadi always says were Bound by Fate" Yugi states. "Yes" Ryo says slowly as he sorts through his theory "Our Fate may be pre-determined but perhaps we are not allowed to know it I mean no one should really know their fate and yet…we kind of have spoilers" he tests out his supposition on his fellow Item Bearers.

"You know" Malik says thoughtfully holding the Rod out in front of him running his hand down the sides "if you think about it every one of my mind slaves was already controlled" he takes a deep breath "only by their own greed and sins I merely took advantage of that"

"So what you're trying to say is they were already slaves so taking control of their minds and enslaving them didn't really count?" Isis asks him sharply. Malik winces "Uh Kinda" he mutters nervously.

"Actually you do have a point" she admits "however immoral it is"

"You could put it this way" Ryo interjects "everyone in the world you, me, Kaiba a total stranger from Peru, everyone's actions are controlled by fate and everything that ever happens is already determined and even with all the power the Millennium Items grant us were no different from them were controlled as well only by a higher power a greater Destiny" Ryo announces having summed up his theory and now goes for gold "The Millennium Items merely show us enough that were aware of this Destiny whether we accept the truth or not or even fight it we are still bound to our fate"

Everyone is silent for a few seconds… "Poor Kaiba" Malik offers breaking the sombre atmosphere with a cheeky grin. "I know I know" he waves the others of before Isis can tell him of "it's serious and a big deal I get it but seriously there's a reason ordinary mortals aren't supposed to know their own fate and we might not be ordinary but some of us at least are mortal and thinking about this fate and Destiny ball and chain that were stuck to…" he shakes his head "it's not going to do us any good to dwell on it" Yugi adds "your right Malik" he smiles weakly "we got carried away we should continue the meeting"

Isis nods her head in agreement "Even if you are Item Bearers you are still too young to understand fate" she declares. Ryo blinks "I thought we'd already established that we couldn't know our fate?" he asks Isis confused by her response. Isis smiles "Knowing something and understanding something are to different things as you will understand rather than know in time" she replies cryptically.

Malik, Ryo and Yugi exchange mystified glances why did the older Item bearers have to talk in riddles all the time? Couldn't they just say what they meant or was that a part of fate as well?

"There is one thing I would like to know though" Malik turns to Ryo "for the other you – did you know about Ryo's mother and that she was a part of this world of Neo Magic?" The Millennium ring glows briefly as Ryo sits up straight his hair spiking up his eyes turning the colour of blood red transforming his usually angelic features into a demonic visage as Bakura the Ring Spirit took possession of his host's body.

"Of course I didn't" he growls annoyed by the insinuation "my Hikari only came into possession of the Ring years after she and his Sister passed on to the next life" he levels a darkened scowl at the others "contrary to popular belief I am not the cause of all the misfortune in his life…" he looks of into the distance for a few seconds as he communicated with his Hikari "They both died in a car accident or so he was told and he believed, he blamed himself for years"

"Survivors guilt" Malik states redundantly. Bakura nods his head in agreement "he was supposed to go with them maybe if he had they'd still be in this world" he states without a trace of emotion. "and maybe neither would Ryo" Yugi declares quietly "it wasn't his fault" "No" Bakura agrees bitterly "It was fate" he jangled the Millennium Ring "just as it was my families fate to one day become mine and the Pharaoh's prison" Isis turned away burned by guilt the Thief King would not, could not let them forget the sins of the past that they were now forced to bear as there own. In a way his actions no matter how twisted could all be justified.

Bakura carried on not caring to hear their replies "My Hikari now believes he was lied to – about the accident and his Mother and Sister's death, he could have been manipulated it would hardly be the first time" glances briefly at Malik who feels guilty at the unsaid accusation. "either way either Daddy Dearest knew about this world and hid his son from it or his wife never told him the truth in which case it serves him right" oh yes Bakura Senior had pissed of the Thief King he didn't like it when anyone else abused his Hikari and the man's actions couldn't be anything else but abuse abandoning his only son for years after suffering a traumatic event. Back on topic "I seriously doubt my hosts mother's death was a coincidence perhaps it was fate but by whose hands?" he glowered at the others "I don't trust these Wizards"

The Millennium Puzzle glows briefly Yugi sat up taller a more confident air about him as crimson red eyes glared out at the thief completing his regal appearance as Yami the Pharaoh takes possession of his host's body. "You don't trust anyone Thief" he states almost boredly. Bakura grins flashing his sharp canines he could have been mistaken quite easily for a vampire (did they come in Albino variants?) "and you do?" he asks him incredulously. Yami chuckles in response "ah fair point" he admits "not everyone no." Bakura held the Pharaohs gaze for a moment before turning back to Malik and Isis giving the impression of a dismissal despite his pride Yami let it go this time they had greater concerns than one-upping one another. "My Hikari didn't have me around back then to protect him their was no way he could find out the truth at least then" Bakura smirks "both he and I value the truth over justice" he declares, no prizes for guessing what they'd be getting up to in the Neo Magic World.

"these wizards are compulsive liars" Malik declares "they can't help but hide the truth" Isis nods her head in agreement "they hide their world from the normal 'Muggle' one" she adds. "We should all be very careful if they should discover the power of the items and the Shadow Realm…" she warns.

Malik snorts and sneers "The Wand chooses the Wizard" he states mockingly his hair flaring up magnificently as the Millennium Symbol glows on his forehead as his eyes glow a scarlet red in the subdued lighting s Marik the Assassin possesses his host's body. "The Millennium Items can not be wielded by just anyone" he states flatly "to attempt such a thing would be to court death the items punish the unworthy harshly" he laughs madly Isis keeps her gaze focussed on her brothers other self "that is true" she admits agreeing with the insane Yami reluctantly "only those with ties to the past and lineage of power can control the Millennium Items" she ran her fingers across her necklace once again "if I were to give up my Item I would be as powerless as Kaiba no perhaps even more powerless" Marik chuckles "and if you were to give it to the noble warrior Wheeler nothing would happen even if he has survived several shadow games he is still only another mortal" Yami frowns at the slur against his friend but could say nothing what the Assassin said is the truth.

Bakura suddenly burst out laughing much to even the Assassins surprise. "Shadow Magic" he laughed having just worked it out "evil magic" he smirks at the Pharaoh Yugi is the Pharaoh the Pharaoh is Yugi the Dark Magician is your servant and the dark Magiican is a Dark Wizard!" Yami's eyes widen as the revelation hits him "your right" he breaths slowly never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he'd say that to the Thief. "Shadow Magic as the name suggests combines Light and Darkness, Light and Darkness! They won't care about the Light part to them if you use the powers of Darkness you're a Dark Wizard an Evil wizard!" Bakura nods his head no longer laughing "They fear this dark Lord like he's the Devil himself" Yami continues "and from what little we saw at the alley they fear these Eaters of Death like baby eating terrorists the mere mention of using Dark Magic is a taboo – like worshipping the wrong Gods, We use the powers of Light, Shadows and Darkness but for all that we may as well be Dark magic users" he shakes his head "we are evil"

Bakura grins like all his birthdays had come at once "yes we are" he claims taking the Pharaohs words quite literally. Yami rolls his eyes at the Thief's childish victory. Marik cackles quietly to himself. All the while Isis observed their interactions with some amusement and shock it had taken them several months before they could hold a conversation without resorting to a shadow game.

"We are who we are" Isis declares finally turning to Bakura she asks "is it not you yourself who said 'what is evil? If I am loyal to what you say is right is that all it takes to make me good?' you used to have such a way with words for a mere Thief" Bakura looked thrown for a few seconds no one had ever thrown his own words back in his face before he can recover "It's worse than you have yet realised" he states been more serious for the moment "I, you your Highness and the lunatic" gestures at Marik who was flipping the millennium Rod boredly from hand to hand "are Yami's"

Yami cursed under his breath "We are the Darkness" he states reluctantly. "hm what do you think these Wizards would try to do to us if they found out" Marik asks boredly. "they would try to figure out what you are, who you are where you came from" Isis claims "and then they would destroy you or at least attempt to" she finishes darkly her eyes glazing over "they've done it before they would have no problem doing so again" Marik chuckles darkly "I'd have to disagree your item isn't infallible when it comes to us after all and while I admit it is likely that is what their government would attempt…" he grins psychotically "I believe it would be more likely that these Dark Wizards would learn of us their so called Dark Lord would covert our power and our Items for himself, the greed of evil intent knows no bounds control over the Shadows and the very soul itself has enticed evil hearts before They would via amongst themselves for the power of absolute Darkness"

"The Millennium Items can grant that power" Bakura declares darkly knowing this of course from experience. "Not even the most insane one of us would attempt that" Yami claims. They all momentarily glance at Marik who twists his head around miming looking for who ever their looking at behind him. "If the power of Absolute Darkness is released it would bring about the End of Days" Yami continues. Marik's head snaps back to face them his red eyes almost burning with intensity and insanity "The Monsters would descend from the Shadows and set about slaying Man-kinds dream, along with every Man, woman and Child upon this Earth. The streets will run red with blood , the oceans will be forever evaporated into the Deserts of old. The light will fade as Ra turns away in disgust. The Eternal night sky will be filled with the screams of the damned. The Dark Master – The Demon Necro will reign supreme and declare his paradise on Earth…Hell!" **(2)** Silence reigns…

Bakura claps his hands "encore, encore" he chants as he gives the deranged Tomb Keeper a one man standing ovation. Marik smirks and bows theatrically "you're to kind" he murmurs. Yami shakes his head but can't help the smirk that his features have twisted too. "How…elegant" he comments sarcastically. Bakura shrugs and stops clapping "I know what I like" he states simply. "So do I" Yami replies "that's what worries me"

Isis couldn't help but feel her answer once more…Hope. The Yami's would never be friends in fact some could and had said that would be impossible 'the day the Pharaoh the Baka thief and the Psycho become friends is the day it's the end of the world as we know it' was just one quote on the matter. But if they couldn't be friends then at least they could get along without trying to kill each other every five minutes.

"It may be the vision of a madman" Isis declares "but it is an accurate portrayal of what would happen if the Shadow Realm were to be released upon the world" "Then we must make sure the Shadows are restrained" Yami declares at once. "Fine by me if the powers of the Shadows are released I'll lose my power and I will not be powerless" he vows. "I to vote to keep the Shadows restrained" Marik speaks up after his fellow Yami's "If the world were to end Hikari Baka would be so sad and Marik would have no one to play with him" Isis's eyebrow rose at his use of the third person that was a first but she ignored it for now who could really fathom the workings of such an insane mind. Even the Thief had a reason for his atrocities – Marik merely destroyed for the sake of destruction.

"Then if we are in agreement I suggest we should retire for the night to our rooms and rest up for what the morning brings" The Yami's glance at her curiously had her Item granted her a vision? If it had she wasn't talking about it. "Very well" Yami states "we can learn a lot from these Wizards, we can learn their Neo magic and use it to augment our own but we can not allow the Wizards to learn of us and our nature, in which case we will have to blend in amidst them" Bakura chuckles "hiding in plain sight is our speciality" he smirks at Yami who smirks back "but hiding in the Shadows is also our speciality" he replies. Bakura glowers at Yami even as Marik cackles at the put down 'Bastard!' he swears 'always has to have the last word'

**1: refers to the possibility of a werewolf been allowed to attend School – Remember at this stage there still new to the Wizarding World and don't know how Dumbledore thinks.**

**2: completely original vision of the apocalypse leans heavily into the series mythos (congrats to all who can guess the inspiration or connections especially the Dark Master part.)**


	4. Comfort in the Night

**The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam: thanks for the review.**

**Chaos-dragon fox: I took inspiration from the series - it's what would happen if Zorc Necrophades was released or if the power of the pharaoh fell into evil hands, like Yami Malik or Bakura or Anubis (from the movie.) It was also highlighted recently in the bonds beyond time movie, as the eventual fate of the Earth if Duel Monsters continues to become more and more popular (let's face it by GX they have schools for it and by 5DS it's practically impossible to find a job that doesn't involve duel monsters (cafe's restaurants -duel monster themed, mechanics - work on duel runners, even businessmen and politicians debate through duelling.) so yeah the future doesn't look good. And in the tradition of the best YGOHP fanfics the Yami's are forced to work together. All three of them hate each other's guts but since they've all tried and failed to kill of each other (banish to shadow realm) they've finally given up and are grudgingly getting along.**

**deathnoteno1fan-codegeasslover: thanks for the review.**

**777angeloflove: from evil and dark to cute and fluffy.**

**Darkdelilah: thanks' for the review.**

**XxAlysxX: thanks for the review.**

**HeartXCrossbones: thanks for the review.**

**Kenshinlover13: thanks for the review.**

Chapter 4) Comfort in the Night

Three beds had been set up one lengthways lying in front of the window with two more set up in front of the door. Three people had got ready for bed and were sitting on their respective beds.

"I hope you don't mind my presence Ryo" Isis wearing a plain white nightie and a light blue dressing gown, informs Ryo wearing a dark blue pair of pyjama bottoms and a matching pyjama top, who shakes his head and smiles "Not at all Isis" he replies "hee, although it is a little strange sharing a room with a girl an all"

"Yeah well she's my Sister" Malik shamelessly wearing a pair of black boxer shorts and nothing else showing of his toned physique, states snidely with a smirk "so no hanky-panky after lights out" he declares mock-seriously with his finger waggling at the blushing pair. Ryo more noticeably than Isis.

"Shut-up Malik" snaps Isis perhaps a little too defensive me thinks.

Malik merely grins manically 'I don't care if it kills them or me' he thinks 'I'm determined to get them together' having Ryo as a Brother in law would be cool as Bakura would be irrevocably brought along with him and frankly it was better than Isis dating Seto Kaiba!

"Seriously" Malik states "Why in the seven pits of the abyss did you put Bakura and my Yami together?" he asks incredulously "we'll be lucky if this house is still standing tomorrow, magic or not"

Isis shrugs in response "Not really they'll be too wary of each other to do anything" she replies smartly.

Malik cackles at his sister's cunning, and even Ryo manages to crack a weak smile.

They decide to call it a night and turn the lights out (blew out the candles.) And go to bed.

Ryo couldn't help but dwell on what he'd learnt about his mother did his father know she was a witch? was that why he disapproved of Ryo's occult obsession? He'd always assumed it was because of the Spirit of the Ring or rather the shadow games the spirit played with his friends. this of course leads him to think of his mother and sister's death furthering his depression.

'Clear your mind Hikari and go to sleep' Bakura sneers through their mind-link 'your emotions are leaking through the link and are affecting me' it wasn't pleasant feeling unsoulable grief over someone he never even knew.

Ryo curled up in his sheets wracked with dry sobs as his Yami cut of their link; he couldn't expect any sympathy from someone who had to watch his entire village slaughtered before his eyes. Suddenly a comforting hand rested on his shoulder as Malik scooted over closer to him. "I know how you feel Ryo" he whispers sympathetically as he recognized the signs of a mental conversation with his Yami.

Ryo smiles weakly "No this isn't because of him" he pulls his knees up under his chin "I...miss my Mother" a single tear runs down the right side of his face.

Malik suddenly felt uncomfortable - manipulative and vindictive Yami's he could identify with - but he never knew his mother, so didn't know the loss of losing her. "Yeah so she was a witch huh?" he asks casually even as he thought how weird it was to call your best friend's mother a witch and not mean it as an insult.

"I didn't know" Ryo replies softly before smiling "she was always interested in the occult, magic and worlds of fantasy" he frowns "that was before received the Ring and fell into a fantasy world of magic and occult" he snorts amused by his own word-play.

"What was she like?" Malik asks a wishful expression on his face.

"Beautiful" Ryo states without having to think. "She had long flowing silver hair and pale skin that glowed in the moonlight"

"Huh" Malik sniggers "sounds more like she was a vampire than a witch" he and Ryo chuckle at the joke.

"She was so strong... may look like her but my Sister inherited her fiery personality" he smiles like a ghost in the night as he remembered his precious twin. "Amane took after our father believing more in logic, reason and science than the supernatural" he chuckles "she always called me a Baka fool for believing in mothers magical stories and tales of fantasy"

Malik embraces Ryo in a friendly hug "You never mentioned your sister before?" he comments already knowing the reason.

"She was with mother when...I should have been with them" Ryo replies morosely (I could have saved them if only I were stronger.)

"I..." Malik hesitates "I never knew my mother" he claims of-handily "she died during childbirth" he laughs morosely "I killed her!" he states with an air of finality.

"Malik...you" Ryo looked horrified "don't ever say that!"

Malik gazes directly into Ryo's eyes "and don't ever say that you should have died with your family Ryo" he declares darkly "My mother wouldn't have wanted me to de alongside her and neither would your mother and sister, they would want you to live!"

Ryo gapes in surprise "you..." he realizes what Malik had done and bows his head in shame "you...are right Malik they would have wanted me to carry on my life and live for them"

Malik nods his head approvingly "you know Ryo I envy you" he sighs "even if your memories are painful at least you have them, I can't really miss my mother after all I never knew her"

Ryo leans his head tiredly on Maliks shoulder "I'm sure she loved you very much" he announces in a low voce.

Malik smiles as he leans back against the wall "I'd like to think so" he whispers softly to himself as sleep caught up to the Hikari pair as both of them were comforted by a mother's love long since gone.


End file.
